


Can We Figure It Out Together?

by Aecio_Pendra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Forensics, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Partnership, Science Fiction, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aecio_Pendra/pseuds/Aecio_Pendra
Summary: Two friends are set to solve the mystery of their school's horrible event in which they feel they need to solve. Are they smart enough to figure it out together or will they get caught in the same fate as another?





	1. Introductions are on their way

FLASHBACK

~one late evening~

Rain pouring heavily outside as a car pulls into the driveway of the Haiba Family. Their modern two-story home with a newly painted white exterior housing a family of 3. Lev Haiba, Yaku Haiba, and their son Kai Haiba. 

“ Ah shit, well I guess I’ll just have to run fast,” Lev sighs to himself realizing he left his umbrella back at the office and knowing how he’d get a lecture from his husband who reminded him before he left work that it would rain on his way home.

Lev breaks into a dash after grabbing his bag and locking his car. At the same time the rain seems to be pouring harder and louder. In an attempt to take a shortcut from the driveway to the front door, he tries to jump over the bushes that were on their front lawn…

Walking into the house with a sulky expression and a scraped knee, Lev is greeted with Kai running up to his legs and hugging them. 

“Daddy you’re home now hehe. Why do you have-,” Kai gleefully announces with the biggest grin on his face as Lev tries to cover his mouth

Before Lev could respond to his son, Yaku makes a comment without even having to look at his husband.

“So I take it you forgot your umbrella and tried to avoid walking around the bushes?” Yaku scoldingly says 

This happens to be the 5th time this week that Lev has done this and Yaku is no longer surprised at the shape his husband comes home looking in because it's become a routine for him despite receiving constant smacks in the back of the head everytime he comes home covered in mud. 

“Could you maybe just remember to bring your umbrella at least ONCE this week? I’m tired of giving Kai a bath every time you come home because he gets mud all over himself from hugging you” Yaku says defeatedly, heading across the living room to grab Kai for another bath.

“I’m so sorry. I just keep forgetting. Can I please have a kith? I’m so tired,” Lev apologizes and begs at the same time.

Yaku simply glares at him and he sighs knowing what the answer to that is, so he heads to clean himself up and get ready for bed.

~2 am the next day~

“Lev.. what the hell do we do?” 

“I know this is much to ask for, but can you raise him? Just until he turns 18, I’ll provide you money to help take care of him. I’ll provide for him directly myself when he’s 18,”

“Lev? Is everything okay there? Are you crying? What’s wrong?” Yaku asks concerningly knocking on the bathroom door.

“Lev I’m terrified, I don’t know what to do about this. PLEASE HELP ME”

“ I have to go now, please…,” Lev whispers back into the phone before hanging up and trying to collect his thoughts on how to talk to his husband about him crying in the bathroom at 2am

FLASHBACK ENDS

When each person is born, they each have a destiny. A path in life that encourages them to fulfill that destiny, but not everyone chooses to walk down that path. You’re born with a destiny, but you are never bound to only that destiny. You have the choice whether or not to walk down the path and fulfill your destiny. A destiny that leads you through great struggles and trials that test your will to survive in this world, but in the end of it all, those who push through are rewarded profoundly. Are you willing to commit to your destiny or would you rather live a simple life like everyone else?

“Jasmine Kimbrough, please raise your hand… Jasmine Kim-” The teacher spoke as they were taking roll before being interrupted by the door slowly opened

Jasmine POV

Ah fuck.

I just wanted to get to class on time and I tried to open the door without causing a distraction, but of course the door just had to be old and squeaky. Since I realized that trying to open the door slowly was a failed mission, I just walked in with my head down trying to not make eye contact with anyone.

“ I’m sorry I didn’t know there were two buildings that had the same exact rooms so I went into the wrong class and ran all the way here. My bad,” I say embarrassed 

“ That's fine, it’s not a rare occurrence to new students, so I’ll have someone show you around after class so you can be familiar with the place. My name is Koushi Sugawara, but you can just call me Teacher Suga. Go ahead and take a seat as I have to finish this.” Teacher Suga says with a warm comforting smile.

“Thank you,” I say bowing in respect as I really thought I’d get scolded and it’s only the first day.

I look around the room and the tables are all large enough to pair two people on each side and there was only one table left so I walked past the wooden shelves encasing animal organs (I think that’s what they are cuz they don’t look fake) one side of the room and microscopes in the other. I sit down and appreciate the way the rest of the classroom looks. Skeleton models in each corner of the room and a diagram of the human anatomy in the back in between the shelves. 

“ Okay so look at the paper’s in front of you. That’s your syllabus. Get it signed and turn it in by the end of the week. Let’s talk about why you are all here. What is it that you want to do with the knowledge that you’ll learn in this course? This course isn’t easy to get into so I assume that you all have aspirations that follow this pathway.” Teacher Suga announces, curiously waiting for someone to respond.  
“I-I want to become a doctor to help heal people and take care of them…” The boy sitting behind me softly says, but only I could hear him from how softly he spoke. I turn around and see the blond boy with dark roots on his phone with an earphone plugged into his ear. He didn’t seem like the type to want to speak up or even the type to speak at all, but he was the first to talk and so I felt like helping him out

“Could you say that a bit louder Kenma?” Teacher Suga 

Kenma looked up from his screen and looked me in the eyes like he was asking me to say it for him.

“He said that he wanted to become a doctor to help people out and so that he could be there to take care of them,” I said without breaking eye contact with Kenma until I finished my sentence. He gave me a small smile of thanks as I turned back around.

“Thank you Jasmine. What about you? What is it that you want to pursue past this class?” Teacher Suga asked me

Everyone else in the class wanted to be a doctor, nurse, or some form of vet. Only one other person in the class had another career they wanted to pursue, but they weren’t there that day.

“ I would like to pursue forensic sciences and possibly be a personal investigator’s lab assistant or even just on the field with them,” I said confidently 

Ever since I first saw crime shows and found out about forensic sciences, It just made me feel this spark in my heart that made me want to chase after those people in those scenes using the knowledge of science and analysis. I would see people visit crime scenes and collect evidence that would later on be taken to a laboratory for examination of the contents of the collected evidence. They would use special technology to separate blood from the contaminated evidence and use that extracted blood to find matches to the victims or to a suspect. Those things have always made me feel a rush of excitement and great curiosity as to how those things would be done in real life cases.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Funny enough, I’ve only ever heard the same from one other person.” Teacher Suga said in awe

“Oh okay…,” I said not really knowing how or really wanting to continue the conversation.

“Don’t worry, you’ll meet them tomorrow Jasmine. They never come to the first day of school for who knows what reason,” Teacher Suga says in a confused tone, but waves the topic away and begins to ease us into the first day of the year.

Class seems to go by well and Teacher Suga explains how starting next week, 4 different teachers who specialize in different fields of medical science will come in for each day of the week and that we would go over the material with him on the last day of the week. This is how the year would go by and he said that on day’s when he teaches, there will be more general classes but that all tests will be taken with him on his day which is at the end of the week thankfully. 

The bell rings and I get up out of my seat to leave as I see behind me, Kenma was asleep on his desk.

“Hey… hey… class is over now Kenma,” I softly nudge him trying to wake him up   
Another classmate sees me trying to wake him up and jokingly says while laughing,

“ He only reacts to people giving him food to wake up or else there is no use.” 

I just stick my tongue out at them and I keep softly nudging Kenma to try and wake him up.

“ Kenma, school is over now. I don’t think you want to stay here any longer than you have too,” I say hoping to get a reaction out of him 

“yeah you’re right,” Kenma groggily says, finally lifting his head and slowly grabbing his stuff to get ready to leave, but I stay and wait for him so we can walk out the class together. Though he seems to be surprised that someone would nicely wake him up, let alone wait for him to walk out of class together.

As we walk down the spacious hallways, with black lockers plated with red and gold numbers to represent the school we were in, I remember the promise I made to my mom that I would try to make friends instead of locking myself in my room watching anime all day, though I would much rather prefer the latter.

“ Kenma? Since I’m new here, I was wondering if you knew any good places to grab coffee or something good to eat?” I say a bit nervous, maybe he doesn’t want to respond or want to speak much based on what happened in class.

“ Yeah sure, I can show you around actually if you want. There is this really nice place that I am planning to meet my friend at so if you want, you can come along and join. He’s in our grade and in our class. He just doesn’t come to the first day of school like Teacher Suga said,” Kenma said a little brighter, smiling to himself and holding the door open for us as we leave the building

“ Thank you and that would be really nice Kenma, I’d like to as long as I’m not a bother to you and your friend! What are you smiling about? You don’t seem to smile easily, but me asking you this question seemed to cause you to get all smiley huh??” I say teasingly, but also curiously as this seemingly shy and quiet boy was now smiling and giggling at me. 

“Oh nothing. Just that I’m sure you and my friend will get along well,” Kenma says with a smirk on his face.

Kenma and I continue to walk in silence across the front of the school’s campus grounds. A cool breeze passes us by as the scent of nature fills our nostrils allowing us to take a deep breath to take in our surroundings. 

Kenma leads the way from the school to this coffee shop about a mile away. I look up and see the name.

Yama’s Fresh Brew

This is where I would be going everyday after school… with Kenma and his friend.

“After you,” Kenma says sarcastically, but then starts laughing at you as the door hits you on the way in.

“Thank you VERY MUCH Kenma,” I say wincing from being attacked by a door

“KENMAAAAAAAAAAA,” A loud voice booms across the cafe.

“Kuroo shut up please,” The tall man behind the counter yells to the guy who yelled out Kenma’s name.

“Sorry Tsukki, I just missed seeing Kenma,” Kuroo says playfully 

General POV

This Kuroo, long black hair that is tied back into a ponytail and cat-like eyes that are similar to Kenma’s.  
He was wearing a crimson, short sleeve collared tee with plaid pants and a chain hanging from its side.

“ Hey Kenmaa! Hi Kenma’s friend!” Kuroo says approaching the two who just came in wearing their school uniforms.

Kuroo pulls Kenma into a hug and then turns to greet his friend. Jasmine reaches out her hand to shake hands with Kuroo and he takes it as a chance to introduce himself to her.

“ I’m Tetsuro Kuroo, pleasure to meet you. And you are?,” Kuroo says very formally as if he was at a ball of some sort meeting his princess.

In a way, he did seem to feel like he was meeting a princess as when he saw her walk through the door with Kenma, he felt as if his whole life was about to change and take a turn. He could tell that she was not just any other girl and that she was living out a special purpose like him and Kenma were. He could see that she was clear on fulfilling her destiny and that was a quality he could notice within anyone the second he meets them. A knack for quick analysis and a strong gut feeling is what Kuroo had going for him, beyond his academic intelligence.

“Jasmine Kimbrough. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” She says flattered, but also interested in the number of ways this person could present themselves and act so proper and respectful one second but then also be so wild and excited the next second. Jasmine from there could start to understand what Kenma has meant when he said that he could tell that they would get along well.

“ So, I see you’re in our class. What are you planning to pursue? Nursing? Medicine?” Kuroo asked genuinely interested in what career path people had especially when they are in the same course as him.

“Forensic Sciences,” Jasmine responds, shocking Kuroo

oh.

was all Kuroo could say when he heard those words.


	2. First Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of school... What could go wrong?

Jasmine POV

**  
  
**

_ Why does everyone seem to be so shocked that I want to pursue Forensics?  _

_ Is there something I don’t know? _

**  
  
**

“ So what about you Mr. Speechless? You seem to be shocked, just like everyone else who hears that I want to pursue forensics. Does no one else find forensics interesting? Or is it that everyone is too scared to pursue their true destiny, so they just change it in fear?” I rant breaking the silence that followed Kuroo’s jaw dropping.

After saying that I decided to sit down and take in the aroma filling the cafe. The smell of new coffee beans being freshly crushed and brewed into the drinks people kept coming in for. I didn’t notice it before, but since Kuroo wasn’t screaming anymore I could hear the door chime every minute and the soft conversations that added to the whole cafe’s warm yet restless aura. Slowly, I closed my eyes to really take in everything at once and the second my eyelids touched, it felt as if I was transported into another universe. The scent of coffee mixed with the warmth of the conversations everyone was having made me feel as if I was in a state of bliss. Almost like the comforting feeling you get sitting in front of a blazing fireplace with a cup of Hot Chocolate and a soft, fur like blanket wrapped around your shoulders as the cold winter evening takes its usual course, snow falling right outside of the windowsill. I jump in my seat as I was broken out of my trance when Kuroo suddenly pats my shoulder asking if I was okay. 

“ Hello?? Earth to Jasmine? Did you even hear my response to your question or did you just clock out after sitting down?” 

Kuroo softly laughs as he tries to finish his sentence, but I’m feeling embarrassed at the fact that I literally just ignored him when I asked him a question, so I cover my face.

“S-s-sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’m new here and all so I just wanted to take my time to see how things are in here and what vibes it gives me. I promise I’m listening now,” 

I responded shyly, but honestly because something about him seems to tell me I can always be honest with him. It could be the slight concern in his tone when he asked if I was okay or the way he seems to genuinely want to get to know me and my career choice. He’s definitely someone I think I can trust and speak to, just a gut feeling. Can we talk about his fit though? Cuz damn it's actually really nice and his ponytail really suits him. He’s witty, well dressed, and nice? First guy in a while that I deem to have rights.

“Hehe good! You’re not entirely wrong about people changing their destiny from forensics. Most people still go through all the education that you would take for forensics, but then in the end they use that information for another profession within the medical field as most people seem to be too scared to pursue forensics. Some people say they don’t want to get involved with cases where they could be used as collateral damage or threatened. Others say they can’t handle the burden of being in court or being in charge of evidence analysis in the lab because a mistake could ruin someone’s life, but in my opinion I think the risk is worth it and living on the edge and in demand gives me a rush. If you couldn’t already tell, I too am taking forensics as my career path. You and I are actually the only ones who applied to the school and got in with this career in mind.” Kuroo explains 

“ And how would you know for sure that you and I are the only ones?” I question him

“ Easy, I snuck into the office curious if anyone else wanted to come to the school for the same reason as me, but no one else was listed under the category of forensics until you came here,” Kuroo pridefully announces

“Fearless much? Did you find anything else in their records or did you want to just check for other students like you” I say back, genuinely curious and slightly excited at the thought of being able to explore things with someone who understood me.

“Well actually, there is something I-,” Kuroo starts

*RING*

_ “theres hydrogen, helium, and lithium, beryllium” _

*RING*

Kenma and I laugh a bit as Kuroo’s face gets beet red hearing his ringtone play a little too loudly.

“ Ah shoot I have to leave for now hehe, I guess I’ll see you guys in class tomorrow!” Kuroo says to us standing up and grabbing his bag and drink. 

He looks me in the eyes and its almost like he wants to tell me something that’s on the tip of his tongue, but before I can push for it he starts for the door and waves goodbye with this big smile.

Oddly enough, I see him look back down at his phone and he presses something and suddenly Kenma pulls out his phone and reads a message before asking me what kind of coffee I want to get since we haven’t done much, but meet Kuroo.

* * *

*Bell Rings*

“ Okay, can everyone quiet down because today we will be doing a case study and before all you start complaining that it’s only the second day, I will partner you up to work on these together. Okay so first Kenma and Yamaguchi you two will be partners… Kuroo and Jasmine you will be partners... I will explain how you will approach these case studies so no need to worry” Teacher Suga announces

I wait until other people get up to move before I look around and see Kuroo. We lock eyes and out of the blue there is this frozen moment of excitement and curiosity between us. The noise around us breaks our trance and I get up to move over to the empty seat next to him. Walking over to Kuroo’s desk, I decide to glance at the door window because there is this gut feeling telling me to check my surroundings and for a brief second I think I saw this guy staring into the class, but at who I wonder…

Kuroo waves his arm in front of me asking if I’m alright as I guess I ended up zoning out, but I shake my head of the thought as it’s probably nothing important. It might have just been the principal coming to check the classes.

“Are you alright? You seem slightly on edge.” Kuroo asks concerningly

“ Yeah… I think I’m good for now, just thought of something. Nothing to worry about,” I tell him as I try to bring a small smile with my words

“Okay does everyone have a partner? Good. Now let me explain, You will be reading these cases with your partner and you will come up with a final analysis of what actions should be taken and how the patient should be handled. You will analyze the conditions in which the patient has acquired during their treatment if needed, but also take into consideration their medical history and what they were admitted into the hospital for. Make sure you read closely and answer seriously as if you were part of the final decision making process amongst the physicians in charge of the patient given to you. If you and your partner finish early, then come up here and submit your work and I will give you another report that caters to your career choices. Now you have the next hour to work on this, here are your case studies.” 

Teacher Suga says as he collects his white sheet packets that seem to have different reports attached to each one. 

Since Kuroo and I are in the back of the classroom, Teacher Suga gets to us last and our packet seemed to be a small one compared to the others that I saw in the stack that he was holding

“ Ready to start? I’m sort of excited to work with you,” Kuroo admits 

“I’m definitely ready and just as excited. Thanks Kuroo,” I smile again 

We both look at the packet and read the title.

**_The Case of Daichi Sawamura_ **

**  
  
**

_ It was a summer morning that was hotter than usual, 98 Degrees Fahrenheit . The emergency call came in at 8:15 am. A woman contacted the police to report that she was worried about her neighbor who lived right across from her. His name was Daichi Sawamura. She informed the police that she had spoken to Daichi the previous morning when she saw him walking his dog around 7:30 am. She noted that she was wearing a sweater even though they were currently experiencing a heat wave. She decided to call the police that morning because Daichi’s dogs had been barking excitedly for the last two hours (which is extremely unusual in this normally quiet suburban neighborhood). She tried to call Daichi on the telephone, but no one answered. Next she tried ringing his doorbell, but there was no answer. The 911 operator notified the local police and the emergency medical technicians (EMT). Both the police and the EMT arrived at the scene at 9:48 am. The front door had to be broken down. Upon entering the house, they found Daichi covered in fresh blood, sitting in the entry hallway smiling with no eyes in their sockets and his arms were cut off and left on the floor right next to him. There was a bloody machete on the kitchen floor perpendicular to where Daichi was seated in his chair and words on a paper were next to the weapon saying, I did not want to have to do this, but you will hear from me again kittens. The police immediately notified your team of crime scene investigators as well as the medical examiner, both of whom were dispatched to the house. Has a crime been committed?  _

...

What.

The.

Hell.

**  
  
  
**

I feel fear and chills fill my mind and body. This “study case” isn’t anything like Teacher Suga explained it should be like. This seems like a murder case rather than a study case for someone’s condition to help them. We were supposed to be helping determine how to handle a case where someone’s conditions put them into a difficult situation where choices have to be made, but in this the choices have been made by someone else and we were all too late to save them.

I turn my head to try and get reassurance from Kuroo, but his face shows just how confused and on edge getting this sort of prompt from our teacher.

**No One’s POV**

All is well in the classroom, or so they all thought. Looking at everyone, you see discussion and debates on how to proceed with the situation given to them. Whether to favor the patient’s comfortability or to cross the patient's autonomy and proceed with giving them the operation needed to save their life even if they are opposed to it. There is only one problem and it was with the two kids in the back of the class. They stare at their small packet with fear and nervousness coursing their veins as they did not end up receiving the same prompts as their fellow classmates. They were given a murder case, but will they solve that case or wil they return it to receive the same prompt as everyone else?

**  
  
**

Kuroo pulls Jasmine’s shoulder down beneath the desk.

“Jasmine… What the hell do we do with this? This doesn’t seem right and frankly it makes me scared,” Kuroo whispers in Jasmine’s ear as soon as they are out of Teacher Suga’s vision.

**Jasmine’s POV**

I hear him but the words don’t really process in my head. 

“M-maybe it's because you and I are the only forensic students so they gave us a special case to help us with our career pathway… I don't know Kuroo. I'm not sure either,” I respond back in a nervous whisper.

“Do we give it back and ask why we got this or should we just do the assignment?” Kuroo whispers back

I barely heard him but, maybe we should just do it.

“ Let’s just do the assignment as best as we can in the case that this was just some alteration to our curriculum since our careers are different from everyone elses,” I say back with this new found curiosity.

**  
  
**

What if this wasn’t supposed to happen and that someone deliberately gave us these papers for another reason?

“Are you sure?” he questions apprehensively

“Yeah I am, whether or not this was supposed to happen, we can use it to our advantage since we’re learning to major in Forensics later for our career drafting. Sure this is scary and really messed up, but won’t we face similar cases in real time when we enter our career field? Let’s just give this a try, we have time to get better at all the skills so we don’t have to perfect it,” I tell him with this stupid facade that came ou tof nowhere.

What am I saying? I’m scared out of my mind. This isn't normal, but why would the school have something like this for easy access or at least where it could be given out to students? What kind of person would want for this to be given out to students who aren’t expecting this kind of report. 

“Okay, I’ll follow your lead on this one,” Kuroo tells me as we both get back up to work on our assignment.

We both nod and reread the case given to us with this new confidence in figuring out what when down and what we could conclude from the written report of this particular case. Looking at it again, I see the staple in the top left reminding me that it’s a packet and though it was small there was another page behind the report on the front. I turn the page over and if reading that report wasnt horrible enough, there it was.

A photo of Daichi Sawamura’s dead body…

Eye sockets empty

Arms cut off 

**  
  
**

I try my best not to scream from shock because oh my gosh is this disgusting to look at.

**Kuroo POV**

I have no idea how she is able to withstand seeing all of this. 

O h 

M y 

G o d

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?? 

I-it’s his dead body

“J-Jasmine do you think he saw this coming?” I accidentally slip out

Instantly covering my mouth, I look at her and she lets out this cute chuckle and slaps my arm telling me to shut up.

“ You are a different breed for making that kind of joke after seeing something like this,” Jasmine tells me still laughing at what I said as I pretend to rub my arm in pain 

We both somehow calm down and look back at both the photo and the case report given to us and we continue to look for clues and evidence. 

“Jasmine? Can I look at the picture and can you re read the case report?” I ask her now slightly intrigued, but still frightened.

The photo shows Jasmine and I what the scene was like ; Daichi is sitting in an old wooden chair against the wall at the end of the narrow hallway entering from the door as we can see the broken door on the floor after the police broke it down. Next to Daichi was this small table with a ceramic flower vase, covered with blood as his severed arm lay on the other side of the vase from Daichi. Daichi’s facial position and expression seemed hauntingly happy and relaxed as his smile was facing the doorway with no physical bruises or noticeable damage to it. There seemed to be two entrances where Daichi, but the lit up entrance on his left (picture’s right) had what looked like a white marble counter so I assume that is where the kitchen is, which would be the same place they found the machete covered in blood and the note next to it. The tan walls aren't covered in blood though and there’s only blood surrounding Daichi’s body, so oddly enough it doesn’t show that there was much of any struggle. This should mean that either Daichi died willingly in that spot or… this entire scene was set up to look like this. Clearly it’s a murder, but whether or not the murder occured within this household or not is hard to tell just by this picture and report alone…

-

-

-

“Kuroo how are you able to do all of that just by looking at the picture?” Jasmine questions me.

“Huh?? What do you mean?” Kuroo replies shocked and seemingly confused.

“ You were just talking about everything you gathered just from looking at that photo,” She said truthfully skeptical about where I learned to deconstruct a source for it’s information like that.

I look at her trying to understand how I could explain… but no explanation came to mind.

“I don’t… know… I just am able to do that I guess. I didn’t even realize I was talking out loud until you just told me haha,” I say rubbing my neck in embarrassment.

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about Kuroo, if anything that’s insanely impressive and would definitely be useful during a crim-,” Jasmine exclaims at me before she gets cut off by Teacher Suga.

-

-

-

“I will be coming around in 5 minutes to collect your responses to your case studies. If you are done then you talk quietly amongst yourselves,” Teacher Suga notifies.

Jasmine and I look at each other, eyes bulging as soon as the teacher finishes his sentence, understanding what the problem is.

Our paper was blank…

“Oh god oh god, Jasmine can you write fast?” I ask her in a panic

“I can try to… oh god Kuroo we’re so dumb for not writing it down,” Jasmine says sighing disappointedly 

I end up telling her my analysis of the picture and she adds in all the information she could put in to explain my assumptions from the case report she read over. Somehow we both pull it together and write our entire response down and sign our names at the top and put the date just before Teacher Suga comes around to collect our paper’s. 

“ Thank you so much Jasmine, you’re a lifesaver for that,” I say clasping my hands together bowing in my seat to her.

“ No problem, it’s the least I could do plus your analysis was really helpful in narrowing the possibilities of what might have gone down in that household. Your assumption on it being set up is most likely correct since the arms that were cut off could not have been the main cause of death or else there would be blood splatters and large pools of blood surrounding him. I can tell because when I first saw the picture the arm’s seemed to be in the wrong place meaning whoever killed him could not tell their right from their left and placed the arms in the wrong spots, plus the victim was also foaming at the mouth slightly.” Jasmine explains like it’s nothing 

“Wow and here you were asking me how I was able to analyze the picture so well when you quite literally did the same exact thing as me, except yours was more of a medical analysis while mine was a situational analysis. Dangg, who knew we could be such a powerful duo?” I praise her 

Teacher Suga walks down our aisle and as he collects our report his eyes grow wide in fear and in concern of what is happening in front of him. He blinks a few times before moving again and collects our report.

“Um… I’m not sure how you two got a hold of that case report because everyone was to have received the same report since we will be assessing each part of the patient's diagnosis as a class tomorrow as review for the test next week,” Teacher Suga says clearing his throat and seemingly chooses his words carefully, a sudden thin, but dark aura surrounding the three of us.

The aura breaks as the rest of the class screams in unison

“ THERE'S A TEST NEXT WEEK???!!!”

Quickly averting his attention from us, Teacher Suga turns to the class and confirms the first test will be next week.

“... and you will be doing the test alone without any partners. Though it will be an open notes test, so be sure to pay attention tomorrow as we go over the case and to take notes so that when you take the test you aren’t overwhelmed by extra information or aren’t sure how to structure your report,” Teacher Suga finishes announcing, but turns back around to us and once again, the mysterious feeling from him looms over us both.

“Is there something we shouldn’t have known that was in that report Teacher Suga?” Jasmine probes, which happens to break the silence.

I look at her scared and confused. I lock eyes with her with a look that asks “Why are you doing that” and yet she responds with a look of reassurance, which somehow puts me at ease. 

“ You were not meant to see or read anything in that packet… and you two will not speak of what you saw there. Understood?” Teacher Suga warns us as if he was willing to do anything to keep what was on the report out of public knowledge… and wasn't afraid to make us fear what the possible consequences could end up being.

“U n d e r s t o o d” Both Jasmine and I forcefully respond monotonously in unison.

“Good” Teacher Suga says, smirking at us both then walks away with the report in hand.

I felt this weird tingle as I said “understood”. I was not intending to say “understood” yet Jasmine and I both responded with the same word and tone. I looked at Jasmine and she for some reason looked like she was spacing out, so I waved my hand in front of her and asked if she’s okay.

“Yeah… I think I’m good. I can’t seem to remember what was on our report but I just know we turned it in haha. Do you?” She asks sheepishly

Before I respond to her question, I look around to make sure Teacher Suga wasn’t looking at us, but unfortunately I could see him monitoring us like a hawk. I think I’ll just have to explain to her as we walk to the cafe or else I might get hit with whatever happened to her if I try to explain to her now.

“I’ll explain when as we walk with Kenma to the cafe” I tell her beneath my breath

Clearly unaware of the situation we’re in, I give her a smile like she gave me earlier to try and warn her of the danger but also give her reassurance because I have no idea how it feels to be in her situation with how her memory became foggy.

“Okay, that's cool with me. Class is almost done anyways,” She responds thankfully getting however much of the hint she could.

*RING*

* * *

As all three of us start walking out of campus, I can’t stop thinking about how Jasmine’s memory was turned mushy in an instant and how both of us were forcefully made to say we understood. It sends me a terrifying feeling knowing that Teacher Suga is the one who caused both of those things to happen. Could I have lost my memory instead? Can he only do it to one person at a time? What is it that he even did to Jasmine because she wasn’t hurt or anything, she just kind of zoned out and forgot? Why can he do that?

-

-

-

-

Are we safe or are we in danger of the same fate?

* * *

_**In The Classroom Later That Day** _

“You weren’t supposed to be looking into the classroom you know? One of my student’s noticed you and I had to mess with her memory just to get the idea of you out of there or else we would be jeopardizing this entire plan. Not to mention that she and another student accidentally read a report of one of your bosses “performances”

* * *

**Kuroo’s POV**

**  
  
**

“... and that's what our report was on,” I explained to her nervously.

“ If it was that serious and crazy, why can’t I remember any of it? I’m sure I would have remembered something like that if it happened Kuroo,” Jasmine hesitantly asks

“That sounds terrifying Kuroo, how could something like that even happen?” Kenma concerningly comments.

“ Because Teacher Suga did something weird where he looked at us and suddenly Jasmine forgot what had happened, but it only affected her for some reason. I know it sounds bizarre, but I swear I’m being honest Jasmine. You’re the only other person I know pursuing this career and I know that doesn’t seem like a good explanation as to why I wouldn’t lie to you about any of this, but I’m someone who wouldn’t lie especially when it has to do with my career. Kenma can vouch for me,” I plead trying to find words that would help put some structure and support behind my words.

“ Though this is hard for me to even comprehend Jasmine, he isn’t wrong about his honesty. Kuroo’s someone who tells it how it is even if it makes him uncomfortable, only times he’ll lie is if he tells someone else why he’s lying and if it scares him. At the least one person will know he is lying when he does lie. It’s a habit I’ve noticed he’s had since I can remember.” Kenma tells her as he is scrolling through his playlist of songs and puts his earbuds on as soon as his sentence ends. That’s how I know to let him be and to text him if there is anything I have to say. 

“Okay… I believe you, but could you send everything you remember from our report and what I said in a text to me. I wanna look this up and see if there is anything similar that I can help explain this whole situation to us. Here’s my number” Jasmine gives in, handing me a piece of paper with her number that I never noticed her writing or pulling out.

I nod and agree to do all that to try and help. On the bright side, if she does find something we could work on it and figure out how to deal with this new phenomenon. And so Kenma and I add her number into our phones and I let her pick her contact name where Kenma just puts her full name.

_ Princess Jasmine  _

I slightly blush at the name choice she plugs in.

“ I am so sorry you guys, I can’t come to the cafe today. I need to finish unpacking and my mom messaged me that she’s at my place to help with settling in with other things since I’m still new here. Thank you both for being so nice to me and showing me around. See you two tomorrow!” Jasmine apologetically tells us as she walks off to go home. 

“No problem Jasmine,” Kenma and I tell her

We watch her walk away and once she's out of sight Kenma bumps my shoulder. Breaking my trance in which I happened to be staring in the direction Jasmine left, we proceeded to head towards the cafe.

“Didn’t expect you to like someone that fast Kuroo,” Kenma teases me

“You don’t have to be announcing it to the whole world Kenma,” I retort.

“With how defensive you’re getting, you definitely like her,” Kenma laughingly says to me

* * *

**Jasmine’s POV**

*Phone Dings*

_ Text from Kuroo _

_ ~... here’s everything I told you and anything else that happened that you don’t seem to have remembered about class today. Good luck with researching anything on this, but be careful. Neither of us know what we got ourselves into. See you tomorrow!  _ :) ~

3:37pm 

Read

~ _ thank you Kuroo. Hopefully I do find something out of this, but I promise to be careful. I appreciate the concern. Let me know if you find anything out on your end since you have your memories lmao ~ _

3:39pm

Read

_ ~See you tomorrow :)~ _

3:43pm

Sent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe I had lots of fun writing this chapter and most chapters might be about this length so its not too short. If you have any feedback comment it please so I can make the story more enjoyable for everyone reading it thank you for taking your time to read this story :))


End file.
